


月圆前奏

by permanganateion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Remus Lupin, Doggy Style, Estrus, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Top Sirius Black, Vampire Sirius Black, Vampire and werewolf sex, Werewolf Remus Lupin, before full moon, werewolf with estrus, wolfstar, 犬狼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanganateion/pseuds/permanganateion
Summary: 《déjà vu》的番外
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 4





	月圆前奏

**Author's Note:**

> 一台破车，内含：手淫、后入、bareback 
> 
> 狼人满月前发情的设定忘了是在哪里看过了  
> 吸血鬼在吸血时分泌让人感到快感的唾液此设定来自《吸血鬼学院》

莱姆斯在高烧迷濛的意识中感受到身旁的人起身的动作，他伸手刚好抓住了那人的手。

西里斯回头看见半撑着眼的莱姆斯，在他额头落上一吻，“我去给你找点热汤。”

莱姆斯施力把西里斯整个人拉回床上，明明单薄的身子不知道哪里来的力气，他用口鼻蹭着西里斯裸露而冰凉的颈脖，我不要热汤，你知道我要的是什么。

狼人会在满月前发情。

西里斯一把掀开被子，只穿着睡袍的莱姆斯缩瑟了一下，冷，他咕哝了抱怨。

这可不是我能解决的问题宝贝，西里斯的手顺着敞开的领口往下边说，莱姆斯因为他冰凉的手指而倒抽了一口气，毕竟你男朋友是个吸血鬼。

你好烫，西里斯解开莱姆斯的袍子系带，然后跟着被子一起被踢下床。莱姆斯整个胸膛都因为情潮而发红，绿色眼睛软绵绵的瞪着他一点杀伤力都没有。

而你好吵，脱掉你该死的衣服然后操我。

脾气很大嘛，西里斯笑道然后轻吻他的鼻尖，右手往下探抚慰莱姆斯的阴茎。莱姆斯跟着频率从鼻腔发出满意的哼哼声，然后随着在龟头画圈的指尖发出小声的尖叫。

你好敏感，莱米，西里斯装作漫不经心的评论，另一只手游走在胸口，轻拧莱姆斯挺立的乳头，你这样撑得到我操你吗？

莱姆斯把吱吱喳喳讲不停的西里斯拉下来，粗暴的咬了他嘴唇，然后被不需要呼吸换气的西里斯吻到整张脸涨红才被放开。

慢、慢点，莱姆斯喘着气说，西里斯手上的律动到了危险的频率。西里斯冰凉的嘴唇贴在他脖子跳动的脉搏之上，舌尖缓慢又色气道舔舐。

你说什么我没听清楚？他装傻的加快动作，看着莱姆斯脸上的表情转为空白，跟着高潮身体无法控制的抽动然后头重重的落回枕头上。

混蛋，莱姆斯喘了好几口气才能平稳的说出话。

西里斯作为回应只是挑衅的看着他，然后舔掉手上的白液。

西里斯将莱姆斯整个人翻过来跪趴在面前，莱姆斯顺从的翘起屁股，露出因为兴奋而不停收缩的后穴。西里斯的手指像羽毛般轻轻的游走在光洁的背部，顺着脊椎线条一路往下引起一阵颤栗，停在晚点会长出尾巴的尾椎根部。莱姆斯喘着粗气，胸膛大力的上下起伏，把整个头埋在两手之间，为西里斯将要带给他的狂乐而期盼着。

西里斯没有费心扩张，缓慢的直接用阴茎插入，莱姆斯惊恐的回头看他，被西里斯掠食者饥渴的眼神直接钉在了原地，他的惊呼卡在了喉头没有出来。莱姆斯感受着西里斯的阴茎慢慢的撑开后穴，一寸一寸的深入肠道，异物感伴随着被填满的快感，发情的他异常的敏感，感觉不太到疼痛但快感被放大了无数倍。莱姆斯的脚几乎要撑不住身体的重量而颤抖。

“西、西里、呜——”莱姆斯不知是抗议还是求饶的呻吟被西里斯直接用嘴唇堵了回去，随着唇舌交缠他缓慢的抽出，熟知爱人每一处的敏感点并毫不留情的辗过。莱姆斯发出像动物一般的呜噎。

西里斯缓慢而大力的抽插，囊袋拍打在肉体让发出声响。喔天啊，是的就是那里，大力一点，喔、喔、喔，嗯，对再大力一点，狼的本能占据了上风，莱姆斯只有在这种时候才不刻意压抑自己的声音，随着快感毫无顾忌的浪叫出声。

西里斯顺着尾椎一路用舌头往上舔，这样的刺激让莱姆斯软了腰整个人垮下去，被西里斯的手从后面捞住。西里斯在颈椎留下一个齿印后来到莱姆斯的耳边轻声而低沉的问，告诉我宝贝，你想要什么。

我想要，嗯，要你咬我，莱姆斯在呻吟中穿插，差点认不得自己拖长的尾音。

发情的小狼，西里斯对着他的耳壳低语，然后伸出尖牙朝着他脖子咬去，莱姆斯瞬时停止了呻吟，整个世界随着西里斯进一步的吸允进入一种极致而晕眩的狂乐。后穴的抽插加速，前端被冰凉的手握住撸动，整个身体因为吸血鬼唾液而轻飘飘的，莱姆斯没两下就再次射在了西里斯手里，些许喷溅到了床单上。

莱姆斯整个人像失去骨头一样瘫软无力，大脑迷濛的被一片赤白吞没，肠道不自觉的收缩，西里斯抽插几下后也释放在深处，往前倒在莱姆斯身上。

过了好一阵子莱姆斯才找回他的脑袋，因为高潮跟失血还晕眩不已。他勉强的转身，跟嘴边还残留血液的西里斯交换一个懒洋洋的吻，然后再次被压进床铺里。

fin.


End file.
